Fiore Academy for the Gifted
by legendariium
Summary: AU. "They're the dragon slayers. You don't even have to know them personally to know that you shouldn't mess with them." Getting accepted into Fiore's prestigious high school exclusively for wizards is one thing, and falling in love is another. Join Lucy Heartfilia as she embarks on a new territory in what is called high school. NaLu, GaLe, JerZa, GrUvia, and RoWen. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Greetings fellow readers! For those who don't know, I normally write Percy Jackson stories so this is actually a first. (: This is my first Fairy Tail story so I apologize profusely if I make some mistakes ~ I'm quite new to both the fanbase and the fandom, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. (:**

**There will be some slight changes from both the manga and the anime, but in your eyes, it's hopefully for the better. I had this idea in my mind for quite some time now, so I'm actually rather satisfied that it is now on paper (or is it the computer…?)**

**Yes, this is a NaLu story (what did you expect haha), and there will be many pairings. I'm not sure if I fully grasped on their personalities so please bear with me. (: I apologize too much. T~T**

**This will be a multichapter story, though I don't know how long it'll last. I'm thinking about 20-30 chapters, though it has not been confirmed yet. Let's just see how it goes. (:**

* * *

**Summary:** "They're the dragon slayers. You don't even have to know them personally to know that you shouldn't mess with them." Getting accepted into Fiore's prestigious high school exclusively for wizards is one thing, and falling in love is another. Join Lucy Heartfilia as she embarks on a new territory in what is called high school.

**Pairings:** Natsu/Lucy, Jellal/Erza, Gray/Juvia, Gajeel/Levy, Romeo/Wendy, Laxus/Mirajane, minor Zeref/Mavis, along with other minor pairings.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

******Prologue  
**Welcome to Fiore Academy!**  
**

It's funny how it all began rather unexpectedly. Though it may have started a year ago, it still lingered… no – more like burned brightly – in the back of her mind.

It all started as an average mundane afternoon in the Heartfilia household. Lucy was just finished with her daily stroll through the gardens, and now she was currently walking through the grand halls of the mansion. As she sharply turned to head towards her room, she almost ran straight into Spetto.

"Sorry!" Lucy involuntarily gasped, taking a few steps back, stumbling while she was at it. Lucy blushed crimson. Even on solid ground, she sometimes tripped for no apparent reason. Simply lovely. Spetto, the maid, let out a startled cry.

"Ma- Madam Lucy! Where have you been?!"

Lucy blinked.

"I was in the gardens…?"

"Mistress Layla has requested you!"

"Mom?"

Lucy's mumbling remained unanswered as she was whisked away towards her father's office. Lucy couldn't help but squeak in surprise as she almost slammed against the door.

God, this is another perfect example. She could be so clumsy and awkward at times.

Disregarding her thoughts, Spetto gave her a small nod as the doors were pulled open. Giving small nods and murmurs of appreciation, Lucy hesitantly walked in, her long and slender fingers digging into her palms. Her leg trembled slightly, but regaining her composure, Lucy took a deep breath as she entered her father's study.

Jude Heartfilia was both Lucy's father and the owner of the famous Heartfilia Konzern. He was a tall man with a firm stature. Being a middle-aged man, he had firm black eyes and neatly trimmed blonde hair. He normally wore expensive suits, and today was no exception. With his crisp red tie and brown suit, Lucy knew her father meant business.

Despite his appearance, her father was soft at heart. The crinkles around his eyes and cheeks also proved this. He may have been busy with piles and piles of papers and tasks, but he always managed to find some time for his daughter. Lucy recalled a time when he accidentally ruined a rice ball that Lucy made when she was young. After getting berated by his wife, he apologized profusely, even dropping down to his knees in the process. It was rather funny, really, because the man was always very prideful. Layla Heartfilia, both Jude's wife and Lucy's mother, even had it on camera.

Lucy gave him a small smile before glancing around the room. "Where's mom?"

Her father laughed. "Always to the point I see. No greeting?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Hello Father."

Jude smiled as his eyes wandered towards the door in which Lucy had just entered through. "Your mother is in the garden. I suggest you should start walking there quickly."

Lucy was barely able to suppress a groan. "Really? You guys just want me to walk around for the heck of it don't you?" The blonde smiled and complied nonetheless. Running out, she gave her father a small wave. "Thanks Dad!"

As soon as she was out of earshot, Jude's lips quirked into a barely evident smile.

"And she's off."

o()O()o

"Mom? Mom!"

Lucy doubted that she'll be able to locate her mother like this, but hey, it was worth a shot.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Lucy headed towards the center of the garden. Though it was long, and it was going to take a while to get there, Lucy remembered giving up walking there halfway earlier in the day. She walked through the entire garden today with the exception of the center. Lucy had no idea why, but there was a nagging feeling when she was near the perimeter.

Rounding the corner, Lucy almost ran straight into Spetto, the maid. Yet again. Geez, maybe Spetto was a ninja in disguise.

This was really not her day.

"Lucy! Thank the heavens! I was just looking for you!"

"Eh?"

"Come come!" Lucy was suddenly ushered (again) further into the garden as the short, middle-aged woman started to comb Lucy's hair while she was at it. Lucy blinked, slightly astonished.

What the hell was happening? Was someone visiting today? Lucy was not aware of any of this. Lucy parted her lips tentatively to raise the question.

"Uhh- Spetto-"

"SURPRISE!"

Lucy let out an undignified shriek. Standing in front of her were all the residents of the Heartfilia Konzern and some of her distant family members. There were also half of the people there who Lucy had no idea of, making her assume that they are part of a neighboring city nearby. Five long tables stood side by side one another near the greenery, and she watched silently as some people continued to snip away the bushes with large shears. Different foods were piled up high on each table, and there was a large banner overhead: CONGRATULATIONS LUCY.

Lucy had never felt so clueless in her life.

Smiling at their daughter's expression, Jude and Layla walked up to their daughter as Layla placed her hand momentarily upon Lucy's shoulder.

"Congratulations sweetheart."

"… Eh?"

"We are so proud of you!"

"But- what-"

"Lucccyyyy!"

That voice… it couldn't be…

Lucy was suddenly wrapped into a hug from behind. Eyes suddenly flickered left and right, Lucy caught a glimpse of shoulder-length blue hair, along with the traditional bandanna.

Lucy gasped.

"Levy?"

Levy released the girl from her hold as she gave a slight wave once Lucy turned around. "Hi Lu-chan!"

Standing in front of her was her best friend, Levy McGarden. Levy was a petite teenager with a slender build and a below-average height for the age that she was in. Her wavy, shoulder length blue hair was tied back with a colorful bandanna, revealing most of her face and neck. She was wearing her favorite orange dress that reached her upper thigh.

Levy smiled at Lucy's surprised expression. "How's it going?"

"Um..."

It was a surprise since Levy barely comes over nowadays. She was a dear friend to the Heartfilia household, but since she attended a boarding school, coming over has been quite the hassle.

"Levy, my dear," Layla commented, smiling. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Great actually," Levy responded, answering back with a soft smile. "I'm sure you guys are pleased with the news as well."

"It isn't everyday people are able to witness such an event." Jude agreed affirmatively.

Lucy was assuming that they were talking about the reason why they threw such a party. Suddenly snapped out of thoughts, she jutted her lips into a pout, biting her lip in the process.

"What am I supposed to be proud of exactly?"

Her mother laughed.

"We never told you, didn't we? Well, sweetie, you've been accepted into Fiore's Academy!"

There was a small moment of silence between the group as the people chatted endlessly in the background.

"Say _what now_?"

o()O()o

Turns out Lucy got accepted into Fiore Academy. But it's not just any academy. It's Fiore Academy for the Gifted: the most prestigious wizardry high school throughout the region. Lucy may have not attended the school, but she definitely knew about it. Saying Lucy was surprised when she found out was definitely an understatement.

_Earlier During the Day_

"_Say what now?"_

"_Its great news isn't it?" Levy cheered. "We could see each other every day now!"_

"_Oh! You go to that school don't you?" Lucy grinned, as she clasped her two hands tightly together._

"_We received the news this morning," Lucy's mother continued excitedly. "We are so proud of you dear! We organized this party as fast as we could."_

"_I can't wait to introduce you to the others!" Levy laughed. "There's so much to talk about and- oh wow where to begin-"_

"_Calm down Levy." Lucy laughed. "But wait- don't you need to receive an audition or something in order to apply?"_

"_Technically, you did," Levy responded back, undeterred, much to Lucy's confusion. "Remember that festival held a couple of months ago? Well, we got it on tape, and I submitted it to the Headmaster. He said that you were one with plenty of potential."_

_The festival was the only day of the year when Lucy was able to fight other mages that weren't in the household with her Celestial Spirit Magic. It left such a wave of exhilaration in her body that thinking about what happened made the blonde smile. She remembered fighting another mage in the semi-finals… what was her name? Flare Corona? Flare was definitely a worthy opponent through Lucy's eyes, and she recalled that she had to use one of her special attacks to defeat the redheaded mage: Urano Metria. Flare was – much to Lucy's amusement – pleasantly surprised that day._

_Despite the sudden news, the corners of Lucy's lips started to twitch, eventually turning into a grin. _

_Lucy didn't remember much after that. If she recalled correctly, she was dancing around excitedly, while her mother glanced at their close family friend._

"_Levy."_

"_Yes Ms. Heartfilia?"_

"_Please. Enough with the formalities. Call me Layla. Take care of her."_

Levy was relaxing on Lucy's beanbag chair as she glanced up at her friend.

"Lu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You're coming right?"

"Of course! What did you expect?"

"School's starting in a weeks," Levy smiled. "Maybe we could be dorm buddies!"

Lucy bit her lip. "My mom gave me some documents about the classes I would be taking. Hang on…"

Lucy glanced down at the pamphlets that her mother had given her. They were all brochures all about the school. Fiore Academy was a wizardry high school that was located in Magnolia City. It was run by headmaster Makarov, one of the strongest mages throughout the region. To be able to meet him in person… Lucy flushed and smiled in excitement.

Fumbling towards some sheets, she held a crème-colored paper with her schedule on it.

_Congratulations! You have been accepted and are now eligible to attend Fiore Academy! Fiore Academy is the top high school in the country; it is exclusively for wizards and is a four-year course in which the teachers are devoted to helping you reach your full potential as a mage. It will be a plentiful experience to all; most of the alumni who were previously in this school are now famous across the country!_

Talk about prideful.

_Something that is done in the academy that differentiates the school from all others is that students are ranked based on their ability. Students originally start off as a regular mage; if they work to the best of their abilities, they would be recognized by the Council and would be promoted to an S-Class Mage. If you strive and work even harder, you just might be considered as one of the ten Wizard Saints of the School yourself!_

_Although this may be the case, the school also values the safety and health of students as well. For this reason, depending on how much destructive power your magic may contain, it is decreed that every student must wear at least one power limiter. These power limiters restrict the amount of magical energy the student can use, nullifying their magic for a short period of time. The power limiters are allowed to be taken out only when the student is in one of the school gymnasiums, outside of the school grounds, and other areas in the school where magic can be used freely. There are also days in which we hold Magical Tournaments, it is then when the power limiters are taken off. Some students who hold too much energy, are advised by the Headmaster to wear it at all times. _

Lucy tore her eyes away from the paper momentarily to look at Levy. "Ten Wizard Saints?"

Levy hummed in response. "You know how there are the ten wizard saints that are recognized by the Council? It's the same thing; just this time, it's a title that you could earn if you're a student in the academy."

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "Why would they do that? Won't it just inflate their egos?"

"This has been happening for years Luce. The school's traditional like that..."

"Traditional...?" Lucy echoed. "And those power limiters?"

Levy extended her arm, revealing a thick bracelet around her wrist. "These are power limiters. You'll get it when school begins. No matter how hard you try, you can't take them off. Only certain teachers who has Headmaster's trust has the authority to take them off. Naturally, Headmaster Makarov can do this too."

Lucy blinked. "You're still wearing it now?"

"It's not in effect."

"Oh. Do they hurt?"

"Of course not!" Levy laughed, eyes turning serious. "Although some students have to wear more than one power limiter."

"What?"

"You see, although we're all mages, some students have more magic power than others. For example, you heard about Dragon Slayers right?"

"Oh! Mages who have the characteristics of dragons?"

"Yeah. But anyways, you heard those news reports about the destruction of cities?"

Lucy's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Holy... you don't mean-"

"Yeah, those are done by dragon slayers. Since they hold that much power, they have to wear at least three power limiters. As do I, I only wear one."

"I see..." Lucy's eyes wandered towards her own wrist. "Curious though, what's the record number of limiters that was worn by one person?"

Levy's smile fell off her face as her eyes glanced left and right, as if she was looking for people who were trying to eavesdrop into their conversation. "Well... there is this one student... he graduated two years ago. His name is Zeref."

"How much power limiters does he normally wears?"

Levy grinned wryly. "He wears five on each arm."

"Wha- ten? How much power does he have?"

"A lot of people originally rejected the decision of him being accepted into the school," Levy continued. "But Headmaster Makarov insisted. You see, Zeref is a master of the Black Arts. He's one of the best."

"The Black Arts?"

"Mhmmm. He could even release a wave of black energy that steals away life."

"You know I kind of feel a bit scared now..."

"The power limiters didn't allow him to do that. And he graduated already, so it's okay." Levy laughed, her voice wavering a little. "He's considered an alumni, and I think he's one of Headmaster Makarov's many advisers... not sure. But yeah. He was just that powerful."

"Wow..." Lucy bit her lip. This was a lot to take in.

"Hey," Levy leaned forward. "So how about your schedule?"

"R- right!"

_**Name: **Lucy Heartfilia**  
Age:** Seventeen**  
Birthday:** July 1st, X767**  
Grade:** 11 / Junior_

_**Period 1:** [8:00 – 8:45] Gildarts Clive / Physical Education_

_**Period 2:** [8:50 – 9:35] Jura Neekis / Earth Science_

_**Period 3:**__ [9:40 – 10:25] Jean-Luc Neville / Fiore History _

_**Period 4:**__ [10:30 – 11:15] Daphne / Calculus_

_**Period 5:**__ [11:20 – 12:05] Caprico / Celestial Spirit Training _

_**Period 6:**__ [12:10 – 12:55] Lunch_

_**Period 7:**__ [1:00 – 1:45] Zekua Melon / AP English_

_**Period 8:**__ [1:50 – 2:35] Yajima / Home Economics _

_**Dorm:**__ Room 418_

_- If you want a schedule change, please report to the main building Room 237 and request to see the counselor. - _

_Classes begin on September 9th. Make sure to bring necessities that you would normally use considering you would be staying in the dorm year-round. Occasionally, the student will be allowed to go home, though that would only be allowed on non-school days and special emergencies. Your uniform package has already been sent to your dorm room! _

_If you accept the offer, please send the paperwork to the school at once. We hope to see you there! __- Headmaster Makarov_

"Dorm 418?" Levy frowned, though it was almost instantly replaced with a small smile. "Dang it. We're not roommates. I'm in Room 420 though! That's right next door!"

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "At least I now know I can't really get lost…"

"I think Juvia is there though…" Levy murmured, though Lucy was slightly confused. She didn't know this Juvia… she didn't bother asking.

"Isn't it weird though that I'm suddenly entering in junior year?" Lucy wondered, biting her lip. Levy laughed.

"Many of the students didn't start there as a freshman; I entered the school as a sophomore."

"Well, _yeah_, but-"

"It'll be fine Lucy," Levy reassured. "No one is going to judge you on this."

"If you say so…" Lucy bit her lip. "What's today date?"

"Classes are starting in a week- precisely five days from now," Levy smiled. "It's September 4th. I suggest you start packing."

o()O()o

"And here we are!"

"Wow…"

In front of the two girls were two buildings, one larger than the other. It was made of red brick and the occasional glass. The larger building was shaped like a crescent moon, and the smaller building was shaped like a dome, in the middle of the larger one. The school took up a large portion of the land, even though the large building was only six stories high. There was a large garden with plenty of benches to sit on. The occasional trees and greenery occupied small parts of the land, along with some statues of some famous historical figures. There was a large pavement that brought you straight into the main building.

"That's the main building," Levy pointed. "It's where the classes are held. The smaller building is the dormitory; it's a lot bigger than it looks. There's also a small little rooftop above in which most of the students just hang out. Boys and girls both sleep within the same building, although obviously there is a gender separation obviously for the roommates policy. Each room houses four students, and the room has plenty of space, so don't worry."

Lucy gaped.

"Where do I begin…?" she breathed. Levy laughed as she ran towards the dorms with her own luggage.

"Let's go Lu-chan ~ ! There's some friends that I want you to meet!"

Lucy barely had a second to blink as she watched her blue-headed friend run off towards the building.

"W- Wait!"

Lucy turned around to grab her suitcase when she almost slammed into a small girl. She had long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with bangs that reached her chest and brown eyes. She wore a simple little dress along with dark stockings. She was considerably shorter than Lucy, and she had large eyes and a petite stature.

Startled momentarily, the girl dropped her small little bag on the ground as she quickly started to apologize profusely.

"Ahh - Go-gomenasai!"

Lucy laughed slightly as she helped the little girl up. "It's okay. It's my fault for startling you... eh... are you looking for someone?"

The girl bit her lip tentatively as she nodded shyly. "Actually umm... do you know where Natsu onii-chan is?"

_Natsu onii-chan…?_

Lucy's eyes softened. "Sorry... this is actually my first year here so I don't know…"

"Oh okay. Thank you anyways. Sorry for the trouble!" The girl bowed her head before craning her neck to look at someone behind Lucy. Eyes lighting up, the little girl started to run off towards a boy in front of the dormitory; he was blatantly older than her - about the same age as Lucy though - with blonde hair with spiky strands that jutted out in every direction along with slanted blue eyes. There was a thin scar along his right eye, along with a prominent metal pendant adorned on his left ear. When he grinned, he revealed his sharp, canine teeth. The two started to converse, with the male patting the girl on the head while the little girl smiled, slightly embarrassed. The two started to walk into the building themselves, jarring Lucy out of her train of thought.

Was that Natsu? Lucy didn't really care though... it wasn't like she was going to see them often anyways. Though that girl was fairly young… a freshman perhaps? She must be quite powerful.

Lucy forgot to ask her for her name.

Shaking her head to get rid of her curiosity, Lucy ran towards the building. She needed to find Levy.

* * *

**Yay! We met Lucy and Levy, with Wendy and a cameo of Sting! Woo! Dragon Slayers and their family relationship for the win ~**

**Speaking of family relationships, yes, Layla should be dead. Lucy's dad is so OOC. But I didn't want to make the story automatically angst-y, this story is just simply the telling of high school life. Maybe it'll happen in the future, but just not now.**

**Many of the villains of the manga will be featured in this story; they just won't be villains. For that, I suppose this story is an AU.**

**And hey! Zeref was mentioned! He's so kickass, and he's one of my favorite characters who is unintentionally a villain... I had to include him. (:**

**Honestly this was slightly rushed. Didn't nail the characters and their personalities... -inward sigh-. **

**And yes, Caprico is Capricorn. Our favorite little blonde does not know this though. (; She doesn't know it yet.**

**Sorry about Lucy in this chapter.. I made her question a lot of things because it's just a method of how I wanted to explain some things. C:**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! (: I had a lot of fun writing this, and I wrote this chapter within a couple of days (surprisingly because it normally takes forever). Next chapter, many more of the characters that we've all grown to love will be featured. :D Stay tuned!**

**I honestly didn't write for a while now, so my writing is kind of rusty. I have been writing a lot of reports for the past few days though...**

**Feedback would be appreciated, so please review, favorite and alert! I'm looking forward to seeing you guys soon!**

**Happy Holidays! Christmas was yesterday! How was your Christmas? I wanted to post this yesterday so it could have more sentimental value... too late for that -sigh- T~T.**


	2. Chapter One

**WOAH. AN UPDATE. TIME TO REJOICE. **

**I started writing this as soon as I posted the first chapter. This normally doesn't happen by the way. (;**

**Just warning you beforehand, this story is Rated T. Swearing and cursing will definitely appear once in a while (though I normally don't really curse in real life).**

**Another warning: characters can be OOC. **

**And here's chapter two! Thanks for all the feedback, it's very much appreciated. Without further ado, I present to you the next chapter. xD**

**If any of you guys are wondering (because a friend of mine asked) yes, Sting will be displayed as arrogant. He was arrogant in the manga, but he changed (or is it just me?) after he realized that friendship is vital in a guild. I'll try my best to make him in character (since he is one of my favorites, among many others, haha) but there will be a side to him that shows that he does care about his friends. At least to a small extent anyways.**

**And no, I'm not going to make him fall in love with Lucy. I just don't see it. (Sorry StiCy fans!)**

**One question though: How did Sting/Lucy came into existence? I don't recall them actually ever talking to one another… a crack pairing maybe? Just slightly curious. People pair up Lucy with a lot of people don't they? (:**

**But crack pairings are fine ~ After all, I like some crack pairings as well. – cough Zeref/Mavis cough –**

* * *

**Summary:** "They're the dragon slayers. You don't even have to know them personally to know that you shouldn't mess with them." Getting accepted into Fiore's prestigious high school exclusively for wizards is one thing, and falling in love is another. Join Lucy Heartfilia as she embarks on a new territory in what is called high school.

**Pairings: **Natsu/Lucy, Jellal/Erza, Gray/Juvia, Gajeel/Levy, Romeo/Wendy, Laxus/Mirajane, minor Zeref/Mavis, along with other small pairings.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

******Chapter One  
**Meeting the Students

"Yo Sting! You bagging again?"

What the fuck? Where the hell did that come from? Sting knew that he was no child molester. Holy Earthland, these people never learn.

Wanting to throw a string of curses at the fellow student, Sting restrained himself from doing so. He had a little innocent girl with him now – well, she's fourteen, therefore she's still pretty young – and Natsu was going to kill him if he noticed that his younger sister started to swear profusely. He didn't want her to start cussing, courtesy of the white dragon slayer. Instead, Sting threw a sharp glare at the student, making his smile falter a bit.

It was highly advised that the student should shut his mouth, which he did. No one messed with a strong mage, and an angry dragon slayer at that. As soon as he was out of earshot, Sting's ferocious expression contorted into a teasing grin as he looked down at the blue-haired girl.

"Ahh Wendy you've gotten so much cuter!" he started to taunt, pinching one cheek in the process.

"Sting-kun!"

The dragon slayer laughed as he draped his arm around her and dragged his younger cousin down the hall. "It's true though!"

Wendy huffed as she was dragged further and further into the building. Blinking slowly, she glanced at her older cousin with curiosity. "Where are we going?"

"To your dorm. You're sleeping near where the others are staying at – and don't worry, we got permission from the headmaster."

Wendy bit her lip, though it eventually turned into a smile. It was good to see them again. "Okay."

Sting smiled at her gently – which is quite a sight to see since he never really does that – and stopped at the designated door. It was a double door made out of fiberglass with a lacrima embedded on each half, thereby preventing almost any magic from damaging it. The door was practically magic-proof, but it was possible to destroy the door. Sting remembered Natsu doing it at least ten times, much to Makarov's frustration.

Sting let out a sigh. Natsu can be such an idiot. Natsu would sometimes burn down the door despite it being unlocked. He usually does that when he loses a fight. Ha. Sore loser.

There was a small little indentation above the door itself; it was shaped like a wing.

More specifically a _dragon's_ wing.

Wendy blinked. "Is this it?"

Instead of answering, Sting swung it open, and through the door was a room. Filled with doors.

(well there were only three but _still_. That's a lot of doors for a room.)

Raising an eyebrow, Wendy looked at her older cousin for an explanation. He didn't have a chance to explain when a door swung open. Out walked a muscular young man with long, spiky black hair and red eyes. Parts of his face was studded, along with his arms. He was wearing his usual black, sleeveless tunic along with the studded belt and beige pants.

"Keh. I thought I smelled something."

Wendy's lips widened into a smile.

"Gajeel-san!"

Sting nudged Wendy as he looked at Gajeel. "Wendy's here."

"Wow I _didn't_ notice Sting." the black-haired man deadpanned.

Rolling her eyes, Wendy looked behind Gajeel curiously.

"Is Natsu-nii here?"

"That little shit? No," Gajeel snorted as he absentmindedly and nonchalantly waved his hand. "He said something about wanting to fight Erza."

"And we all know how that'll turn out." another calm voice said dully. Wendy's smile – if even possible – broadened, and glancing to the right, was her other cousin. Rogue Cheney. He had messy black shoulder-length hair: most of it concealing a portion of his forehead. He has red eyes with slit pupils, along with a thin scar that is almost invisible to the naked eye across the bridge of his nose. He was sporting his usual cape, along with the usual gray shirt and pieces of cloth with a cross underneath.

He smiled lightly in greeting as his Exceed companion, Frosch, flew towards the girl. Frosch was a small green cat, with large round eyes and large lashes. The Exceed also sported a pink frog suit. Lector – another Exceed though was this time Sting's partner – padded into the room. Lector's fur was a brownish-maroon color, with large ears and black eyes.

"Sting-kun! Wendy-san is here too?"

"Hi Frosch! Lector!" Wendy laughed as she poked the green cat's rosy cheek before smiling at the other Exceed. "It's good to see you guys again!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Where's Happy? Carla? Pantherlily?"

Wendy brought most of her luggage a few days before, that way she only needs to bring a small little bag with her today. She even entrusted Carla to Natsu for a couple of days, much to Carla's discomfort. Carla believed that she had a duty to protect the female mage, though she believed otherwise. She was freaking fourteen for god's sake. Wendy's sure that she can take care of herself.

"As touching as this is," Gajeel interrupted. "Do you want to see your room or not?"

Wendy merely stuck out her tongue as her cousins led her to her room. Apparently the dorm room for the fellow dragon slayers were uniquely different. There was a meeting area (or living room, whichever you prefer to call it), and there are three doors. One door led to a room with two beds: Natsu and Gajeel were staying in a room. The other door houses Sting and Rogue, while the last room was specifically for Wendy.

It was a significantly smaller than the other rooms, though the room is moderately large for one person alone. There were three bow windows that were all against one side of the wall; to accompany it are small little couches with small little pillows and blankets. The window displayed the view of the large courtyard that was surrounded by the school itself.

Near the windows stood a small little bed – fit for Wendy's height. The bed mattress was covered with a pale green covering, along with some white blankets and olive green pillows. There was a small little dresser beside the bed, with a simple digital clock and a lamp atop of it. On the other side of the wall stood closet, with many small compartments fit for boxes filled with personal items. There was also a small little desk for studying and completing homework.

Her luggages were all on her bed, all closed and perfectly intact.

"For a boarding school, isn't this too much?"

"Gihi. This is how every room looks like."

"Then where are my roommates?"

"Oh, except that. You don't have roommates."

"But- what- you guys said- huh?"

Sting laughed at her spluttering. "Oh little Wendy. That room back there connects your room with our room! So if you think about it, you do have roommates!"

"But that makes no sense!"

"Sting-kun is right! Just shush and be grateful."

"Fro thinks so too!"

"You guys seem to pamper me too much..."

"Anything for our little cousin. ~"

Wendy wanted to slap them all.

o()O()o

"LEVY!" Lucy roared. Where the heck was she?

Lucy huffed as she trudged down the hall. If she recalled correctly, she was on the sixth floor... or was it the fifth? She honestly didn't know.

But wait. Wasn't her dorm room on the fourth floor?

Lucy sighed. She walked the couple extra flights of stairs for nothing.

And hey look! There was an elevator over there too! Probably there in existence to help with the luggage.

Lucy wanted to slap herself. She's failing to notice a lot of things these past few days hasn't she?

Standing near the elevator, Lucy glanced around in an observant manner. Even the hallways were intricate and nice. They must've put a lot of money into the construction. Not that she didn't like it but still.

Perking up after hearing the elevator door open, Lucy ran in without noticing the other occupant inside. The doors slammed shut as the blonde felt a tremor beneath her feet. Feeling one's gaze on her, Lucy glanced curiously at the observer. The person was female and was around Lucy's age, with short white hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple striped shirt along with shorts. She was pretty.

Smiling slightly, the white-haired girl motioned towards her bags. "New student?"

Lucy inwardly smiled. "Uh, yeah."

The girl laughed. "What floor? Since you're hands are full, I can help you press the button if you want."

Lucy's insides warmed. How considerate of her. "Thanks. And fourth please."

Her eyes flickering towards the floor panel, Lucy noticed that the button for the designated floor was already lit. "Oh, you're going there too?"

"Uh huh... wait by any chance, are you assigned to Room 418?"

"Oh ah..." Lucy gave a quick glance at the paper she was holding firmly within her hand. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Oh! Now that I think about it, Levy mentioned you! We're roommates! I didn't know you were coming today!" the female extended her arm to shake the blonde's hand. "The name's Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss."

"Lucy. Just Lucy." She didn't want to reveal her last name yet.

"No last name? Suspicious," Lisanna laughed as the elevator doors opened, reaching the fourth story. "Here, lemme help."

Lucy smiled. She made her first friend, with the exception of Levy of course.

Maybe the school won't be so bad after all.

o()O()o

"Erza! Fight me!"

With a heaving sigh and the flick of her wrist, Erza's fist was suddenly in contact with someone's stomach. Erza let out a small laugh as her eyes flickered to the male on the ground. He groaned in frustration while Erza smiled wryly.

"Done?"

Glancing up from the paperwork that he devoted most of his time into, the president of the Student Council, Jellal Fernandez, fought back a chuckle as he glanced at the victim near his feet.

"You know Natsu," he chided, watching in amusement as the salmon-haired mage got up slowly but steadily from the ground. "It will be very much appreciated if you would sit down and help me."

"Urgh." the young man groaned in response.

"Again, why did the people voted him as the Vice-President?" Erza wondered. "What were they thinking?"

"Not funny Erza," Natsu frowned as he plopped into a seat. "I didn't realize that being the Vice-President would mean more work."

Erza blinked at him incredulously.

Natsu's palm was pressed against his cheek as he watched Jellal with utter boredom. "Yo. What do we have to do again?"

The senior barely spared him a glance as he continued writing. "It's not like you're going to help me even I told you anyways... but we have to prepare for the orientation for the new students."

"Right right..." Natsu yawned. "Mhmm. Carry on."

He heaved himself out of the seat and walked straight out the room. Jellal swore silently as his attention was directed towards the requip mage beside him.

"Geez. And you'd think that he'll be more responsible after receiving this position."

Erza laughed, albeit silently. "That's Natsu for you. Hey, where's Ultear and Meredy?" It's weird to see that the treasurer and secretary are nowhere in sight. Though the scarlet-haired girl was not part of the Student Council, she liked to stay here just for fun. Not that she was going to admit it or anything.

"They're getting supplies." Jellal responded coolly as he set the quill down beside the paperwork he was working on. Erza hummed as the young man started to play with her long scarlet hair. It wasn't long before he picked up the quill again and continued writing.

"JELLAL!" A distant and familiar voice yelled. "Did you know that there's an orientation in two days?!"

There was a crackling sound as the quill suddenly snapped.

o()O()o

"Juvia's very happy to meet you."

Lucy whispered to Lisanna. "She's Juvia right?"

Lisanna merely nodded as Lucy's mouth formed an 'O' shape before smiling back at Juvia. "Likewise."

The female blue-haired teen smiled as she helped Lucy unpack. Not wanting to work in an awkward atmosphere, Lisanna tried to strike up a conversation.

"Say, Lucy, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Me?" Lucy wondered. "I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Really?" Juvia smiled. "Juvia knows a girl who also summons spirits. Her name's Yukino."

Lucy smiled. "Aha, well... Celestial mages are pretty common anyways..." Lucy knew a couple, and most of them were descendants of Will Neville.

The door swung open, revealing Levy. Her blue hair was tied back in a small ponytail, while her headband was firmly in place. "Hey guys! Have you seen- oh hi Lucy!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You ditched me back there before!"

"And you're here now, so that's all that matters," Levy smiled. "I see you met the others?"

"Yeah, and we're almost finished unpacking," Lisanna glanced at one on the four beds. "Speaking of which, Lucy, you still didn't meet Bisca yet!"

"Bisca?"

"She's the other roommate." Lisanna responded helpfully. Levy's eyes lit up.

"Oh right, there was something that I was planning to ask you guys anyway. Everyone's hanging out at the courtyard today. It's what most of the students do before school begins. Bisca might be down there as well. Do you want to go? Lu-chan, I could introduce you to the others."

Some students stayed in their respective dormitories over the summer, but with permission granted from the headmaster, they are able to spend time with the family over the break. Since school was starting in two days, waves and waves of both new and old students have been showing up these past few hours in the courtyard.

Sliding in the last box – which was filled with Lucy's assorted photo albums and books – Lucy smiled. "So kind of like a get-together party?"

"If get-together parties include brawls in the courtyard... then yeah you could say that."

Lisanna laughed lightly. "This'll be fun."

o()O()o

"You wanted to see me?"

A hesitant head popped up in front of the doorway. She had long, wavy blonde hair that reached her legs and bright green eyes. She bit her lip tentatively as she waited for the old man to respond.

There was a slight rumble in his throat as he nodded.

"Come in First Master."

The female let out a puff of air at the nickname as she walked in, unveiling all her features. She was petite, with a long pink robe and white-winged adornments on her ears. An aura of tranquil nature seems to practically be emitted off her as she walked delicately into the room.

She was Mavis Vermillion, the great-granddaughter of the first official headmaster of the school.

Makarov Dreyar, the headmaster of Fiore Academy itself, is an elderly but extremely short man with black eyes and an almost completely bald head, though he had white hair along the rim. He also has a thick white mustache. Headmaster Makarov wore his typical attire, which was a red vest over a white shirt, along with black pants. He had robe, with an emblem etched in the back, signifying his position as a Wizard Saint.

The elderly man cleared his throat as he shifted in his chair. "Are most of the things necessary completed?"

"By Jellal-san? Then yes. He's actually organizing the orientation at this current moment."

"Have most of the students arrived yet?"

The girl's eyes flashed momentarily before she nodded solemnly. "Most of them, yes."

"And Wendy Marvell?"

"She reported to her designated room, sir."

The headmaster released a sigh as one eyebrow twitched. He recalled Natsu and Sting begging him for her to stay with them. Rogue and Gajeel were part of the little act as well, although they merely stood in the back, glancing once or twice at their cousins.

After hours and hours of voices practically bouncing around the room, Makarov agreed. He recalled accepting her request of auditioning for the school itself, but he never actually met the auditioning students. They were typically a bunch of brats anyways. He normally let the staff handle such a job.

Wendy was apparently a dragon slayer, like the others. She was Natsu's little sister and the daughter of Grandine and Igneel.

With people piling in, saying that they are dragon slayers, Makarov wouldn't be surprised if another one popped up, declaring that they were the dragon slayer of rainbows or something.

Not that he wanted one anyway.

Those dragon slayers were such an annoying (also endearing, though he wasn't go to say that) bunch. The man could only pray that Wendy was different.

o()O()o

The group was sitting on a patch of grass, along with the rest of the remaining students that were also in the courtyard. It was a large field, with tons of greenery occupying most of the spaces. Different kinds of flowers lined up side by side, and as stated before, there were different statues displaying historical figures. A pavement cut through the courtyard – one leading to the dormitories, and the other leading straight to the school building – and in the middle of it all, stood a tall fountain. It was made of white marble, with fresh water being spouted out. The top of the fountain had an intricate figure, and that figure held a small lacrima crystal.

Lucy shifted in her position, and listened carefully at the boisterous laughter that emanated out of most of the mages. This was the type of environment that she was going to deal with for the next two years. This excited her greatly.

The four were leaning against a tree, watching the students whom were either (a) running around while displaying their magic, (b) just simply hanging out and talking, (c) pointing at one another in amazement, (d) just arriving at the school itself, or (e) flirting with each other endlessly.

So basically typical high school behavior.

"_Gray-sama!_"

"Oi!"

"Juvia missed you so much!"

"Get offa me!"

A flash of blue streaked past the students before colliding with the other, resulting in a pair of tangled limbs.

Watching from afar, Lucy blinked, raising one eyebrow in question. Wasn't Juvia just sitting with them a moment ago?

"Her boyfriend?"

"Not exactly," Lisanna laughed. "Juvia's been pinning him for months now."

Juvia suddenly popped up next to the blonde, making her jolt in surprise.

"Don't make a move on him, or you're Juvia's love-rival!"

"_Eh?_"

"Anyways," Levy giggled. "That's Gray Fullbuster. He's an ice-mage."

"Wow," Lucy gaped, looking at him from a distance. She sweatdropped as she noticed his lack of clothing. Wasn't he wearing something before...? Lucy was sure she he was. If Lucy said so herself, she was quite observant. "Hey- uh- wasn't he wearing- ?"

"Are you watching him?" Juvia's eyes were ablaze.

"Ah- well- no-" Despite her persistence, Lucy couldn't help but inwardly smile at her devotion. It would be nice if there was a guy who cared for her quite deeply.

Not that she was looking for a boyfriend anyways.

"He has a tendency of stripping..." Levy laughed uneasily.

"Gray-sama should stop doing that," Juvia mumbled furiously, though her cheeks said otherwise. They were stained bright red, and puffed out. "Juvia doesn't need anymore girls leering at Gray-sama!" (*)

Her thoughts that was voiced aloud received a strangled smile from Levy and a chuckle from Lisanna.

"He's also strong," Levy commented thoughtfully, though there was a slight edge. "Definitely not the strongest, but still one of the best in the school. He's a difficult opponent."

Huh. Seems like Levy knows this from experience.

"Fought him before?" Lucy guessed. Levy's eyes flashed.

"I don't want to speak about it Lu-chan."

Ah okay. She was correct.

"Gray-sama is popular with the ladies," Juvia was gnawing on a piece of cookie that Lisanna supplied for the four (she was gnawing it quite ferociously may Lucy add). "Juvia understands why."

Lucy can too. Gray was a tall male with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. She also had to admit that he had a good build (and even though she just met Juvia, she knew that it would be a bad thing to say out loud). He had on a necklace with a cross pendant. He was hanging out with a group of what seems to be unique individuals: one with silver hair, one who looked suspiciously like a dog although he had a humanoid body, a female with pink hair, and a male with ridiculously large eyebrows. Though he was chatting conversely with them, Gray looked like he preferred to be somewhere else.

"He has an adoptive-brother. Lyon Vastia. Those are Lyon's friends."

"Jocks?"

"Do we even have a sports team?" Lisanna wondered.

Levy blinked at her.

"You've been in this school for almost a year!"

"But do we?"

"I think we don't."

"Even Juvia doesn't know."

"Huh." Levy blinked. "Anyways, we do have the usual high school norm." She flicked one finger towards a group of female mages near a large oak tree; they were all giggling (for a ridiculous reason probably) and wearing skimpy clothing. They were sitting near a group of guys, almost pressed against them completely while blinking at a rate that seems impossible. "Sluts." Her finger then proceeded to a group sitting around in a circle. They were all holding at least three textbooks, using gale-force reading glasses and frantically writing down notes with their own light pens.

Lucy would probably fit right in.

"The so-called 'geeks'," Lisanna picked up. "They're not that bad."

The four then glanced at the marble fountain, which was surrounded by a group of mages. Though not near them, Lucy suddenly had goosebumps.

All of them emitted raw _power_.

"The popular crowd," Levy murmured. "They're... um..."

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"How should I say it... they're an... ah...an _anomalous_ bunch."

"Anomalous... ?" Lucy echoed. They definitely seem interesting.

"Aha, well," Lisanna laughed, scratching the nape of her neck lightly. "There's different levels of popularity."

"Oh oh!" Juvia's eyes lit up. "Juvia researched about this!"

Researched? Juvia sure was one-of-a-kind. Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"There's different kinds of popular. The ones over there are known because of their power." Lisanna continued.

"Like the school version of the ten-wizard saints...?" Lucy questioned.

"Exactly!" Lisanna smiled. "One of them over there is Mira-nee, my sister!"

_Woah._

"There are ones known for beauty."

Naturally. That's expected.

"Some are known because of the reputation they uphold." the female continued. "Like Minerva Orlando? There's rumors that she slept with every male mage in her grade."

Levy was barely able to suppress a snort. Juvia blushed at the thought while Lisanna gave the petite girl a look.

"_Levy_. Anyways, some are for talent. Others are for notorious purposes. Oh, and I almost forgot-"

The white-haired girl was interrupted as there was suddenly a series of startled gasps as an echoing boom filled the air, followed by something that suspiciously sounded like a roar.

Eyes dilating with terror, Lucy jumped up and whirled around. She thought this school was danger-free.

"What the heck was that?"

Her question was answered enthusiastically in a heartbeat.

"Then there's _that_," Levy smirked. "The dragon slayers."

* * *

**(*) Line was inspired from Chapter 338 in the manga! (;**

**And that concludes the second chapter! (:**

**I love the dragon slayers! Holy asdfghjkl they are so amazing! Me gusta (; For that reason, I like to repetitively point it out, you know what I mean?**

**Oh and the japanese suffixes! I'm not sure if I used them correctly so please bear with me. **

**Please review/favorite/alert. Feedback would be appreciated, tyvm. **

**Speaking of which, do any of you know for sure when the anime will come back? I heard that it will be somewhere in April 2014, but I also heard it was going to come out in the Spring – maybe even October.**

**HOPING ITS IN APRIL THOUGH: THE SOONER THE BETTER. xD**

**Ah so I don't know when I'm going to be updating again. (: Finals are coming up, so if I'm going to update relatively sooner, it'll be after Finals week.**

**Q: So who's your favorite character(s) that is in Fairy Tail (guild)? Who's your favorite character(s) that is not in the Fairy Tail guild?**


End file.
